Forbidden
by KeepCalmAndJoinTheFandAm
Summary: Why is it, that the strongest and deepest love, is always forbidden. - A percabeth fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The freezing cold winter air flew past me making me shiver and regret my decision. It was past curfew and there I was trying my best for me not to get noticed neither the potion in my coat pocket, and at the same time I was also trying my best to make it back before the sun sets.

I was a lightling. A creature which cannot stay out at night or else will perish, a creature meant to be kind and helpful, a creature meant not to break the rules, which I was currently doing.

I quickly swerved to the side of the snow-covered road and entered into the woods. The second time I'm breaking the rules... Oops? It wasn't just any wood. It was not light property. It was dark property. You may also notice by the name "dark woods" I wasn't supposed to go there, but it was a shortcut back to my home. It was the only way to make it back before dark. I wasn't entirely keen on testing out the potion whilst being torn to shreds. At least that was how the pain was described by my daring grandfather who had gone out in the dark when he was young. He said it was horrible, and warned me not to do so. So I'll drink the potion during the last rays of sunlight. But I only could if I reached early.

I quickly walked, my arms folded to keep from the cold. The strange noises from the various dark creatures sent shivers down my spine. The trees shook spookily and it seemed as if the wind howled my name. Dark creatures were gruesome as well as smart. They knew how to manipulate a person and mess with their minds. But I wasn't going to let them.

I quickened my pace and walked with my head down ignoring the howls of the wind. Finally I exited the woods and spotted my village. I quickly sprinted to the third cottage and knocked on the door four times. The secret code. It was kind of like saying "it's me, not a dark creature in disguise". The door almost immediately creaked open and immediately creaked close before and after I rushed in.

My face was flushed pink and my blonde hair messily outlined my face. "Annabeth, you're five minutes late. It's almost dark, what were you doing?" My mom hissed.

"Sorry mom I got caught up in the weather" I said without missing a beat. I already had the excuse planned out in my mind. She couldn't know that I had a quiet visit to the illegal dark potions shop.

She gave me a doubtful look and then sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just so worried" she said softly. "I know mom, and I'm sorry too, I should have tried to reach earlier" I sugar coated my words.

She gave me a hug. I took in her sweet scent of strawberries. I handed her the package. It contained some vegetables and also aspirin because lately she had a lot of hurting muscles."mom the cabbages were out of stock" I said. Cabbages were growing very slowly lately on the farms, so they costed about seven to eight Orums, which is quite a lot, and many people wanted to buy them while they could. Did you get any change?" She asked suspiciously.

Oh...shit. She knew. She knew I didn't only visit the light fruits and vegetables shop. She must have known that I must've gone somewhere else because I came five minutes late.

Bu I was too smart for her. I knew what to do.

"Yes I did" I said and fished out three Orums, placing them on the table. I reached further into my pocket my fingers searching around for the coins I kept to replace the ones I used to buy the potion. Where are the seven Orums? I must've forgotten to take seven Orums from my share of money with me. Suddenly I remembered placing them on my bedside table scolding myself to remember to take them with me the next morning. "Hmm..." She said dramatically. "I wonder where the remaining seven Orums went. I clearly remember giving you thirty Orums. And the vegetables may have costed about eighteen Orums. The aspirin... Only two. The cabbages were out of stock. So... Explanation?"

I sighed in defeat. Damn that woman. " I went to the dark shop to get the potion" I quickly said and hung my head. She knew exactly what "the" potion meant. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to experience the dark and she knew that very well. She put out her hand. I reached into my other pocket. My fingertips grazed the glass bottle, which was cold as ice. I so badly wanted to test out that potion. 'Why did I forget to take the Orums on my table?' I thought in frustration. I had that clearly thought out and planned and at the end I fell for the trap which I already noticed from a mile away. I got my moms beautiful looks, something which I least wanted. But I didn't get her amazing memory, which seems more handy.

I hated being a lightling. I wanted to be a darkling. I didn't want to be kind and helpful. I wanted to be rude and cruel. I wanted to break each and every rule issued, not follow them. But most of all, I wanted to be able to stay out in the dark. I wonder what it would be like. To not be afraid. I wanted to experience that feeling. And I was going to.

"No" I said quietly, and flew out of the window. "Annabeth!" I heard her scream. But I ignored her. I flew off, my target being the dark woods. The last rays of sunlight slowly disappeared. The once barely visible moon now shined bright in the purple sky. I tried to fly quicker but I couldn't. I could slowly feel it. The pain. It was excruciating. Just like my grandfather proclaimed. It felt as if a hundred pins were all being pushed into my skin at the same time. I felt as if my soul was being ripped out of my body. I felt as if my skin was peeling off. I felt as if I was swimming through lava. I felt as if I was dying.

My speed slowed down. The dark woods were only a few feet away from me, and I was giving up. 'No I can't do this... I won't do this. This will not be how I die!' I pushed all my strength into my ability to fly and zipped into the woods. I couldn't control my speed. I fell onto the icy ground and slid past as fast as the wind. My arm felt as if It was burning due to the friction. At last I slowed down just in time to miss hitting a tree. My head was literally one millimetre away from the tree. I couldn't believe I nearly missed my brains being blown out of my head. The excruciating pain still didn't stop.

The woods were quiet. Except for the sounds of the dark creatures lurking through the trees, and of my heavy breaths. I tried to soften the sound of my inhaling and exhaling. But I couldn't. The pain was too much. I summoned all the strength I had remaining and slowly pushed myself up before slumping against the tree which could have been the death of me. I winced as I felt the pain. It felt as if my flesh was being torn off my bones. I quickly took the vial from my pocket and screwed open the lid before gulping down its contents. The liquid roughly went down my throat. The taste? It almost tasted like nothing. It tasted even more flat than water. I felt the liquid settle in the pit of my stomach. I let out an impolite burp before I could stop it. The feeling of my flesh searing slowly faded away. I sighed in relief.

I felt my white aura slowly turn black. The creatures quieted down. The woods were silent. I looked up at the moon. It was gorgeous. I loved this feeling. The potion only lasted a night, but I was going to enjoy it while I could. I could feel the evil coursing through my veins. It was amazing. I could no longer feel the cold. I felt as if I was immune. I threw off my coat. "Woo hoo!" I shouted in joy as I flew up to the height of the tallest tree. I could see the world from up there. I could see the dark village too.

Lightlings auras are white, and darklings auras are black. Now my aura was black, so I can fit in... Maybe I should pay the dark village a little visit. I smiled to myself.

This... Is going to be very, very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked casually, but at the same time guarded. The dark village wasn't very different from the light village. The cottages weren't made out of stone, it was made out of something black. What it was? I couldn't decipher. Everyone walked here and there, their heads up in space. Their faces were expressionless. They looked... almost dead. That was a major difference between both of the quarters. Back in the the light village, the people were ever so friendly, that you would think their kindness could be the death of people. Somehow, coincidentally, the sky around the dark village was filled with black clouds. The people didn't seem very friendly. They walked alone or with familiar people by their side, but it didn't change much as they didn't even talk to each other. There were very few shops and fewer kiosks. I paused and looked up at one shop. The sign read "Enchantments" In neat and cursive writing. I pushed open the door. I was greeted by a blast of different scents and odours.

I quickly composed myself and entered into the room. The walls and floors were undoubtedly black. An old woman sat at a small counter at the very end of the room. Various darkling artefacts were hung around the room which made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Some of the paintings depicted bloody and murderous scenes which must have taken place in darkling history, or the Darkling and Lighling war.

The room was outlined with huge shelves, where colourful potions glistened in their vials. They were all neatly labeled and stacked in such a way that they could easily be pulled out without causing an earthquake of potions.

I quietly walked towards the counter at the end of the room. I tried my best not to show my excitement because darklings aren't very enthusiastic and I was trying to act like one.

By the time I reached the counter the old lady still hadn't looked up. "Ahem" I cleared my throat trying to gather her attention.

"What brings you here, lightling" she said calmly, and slowly looked up. Upon reflex I took a step back. My hand reached for my holster. In normal cases I wouldn't do this, I am supposed to be kind and caring after all, so I blame this on the potion. It did make me feel very strong and powerful. Not to mention daring. Not only did it make your aura fit in with a darkling, it also made you feel like one. Very evil and bad. Which I have to admit, is a pretty nice feeling. Once again, blame that thought on the potion.

"Now, now no need for violence towards an old lady such as I do we?" She asked, yet again, very calmly.

Ignoring her words I took out my sceptre. It immediately sprung out into its full form and I pointed it at her. "How do you know what I really am?" I asked her choosing my words carefully. The gem in my sceptre started glowing a bright white. "Look around you darling, I sell potions, don't you think I would know if you were under the influence of one?" She said matter of factly.

"Will you tell anyone?" I asked a slight quiver in my voice. I still kept the sceptre pointed at her head ready to blow her brains out. "Darling, the whole point of the aura potion is to be able to sneak into each other's quarters." She said. All of a sudden I felt very sheepish. "Oh.. Yeah... So, no telling, right?" I wanted to be sure. "Depends" she crookedly smiled at me. One of her teeth was missing. "Buy something, and my lips are sealed" she made an action of zipping her lips.

"I would.. Mam, but you see, I didn't bring any Orums with me" I said pushing my sceptre back in its holster. It again went back to normal size which is about 15 centimetres. "Then I wouldn't trust you to go back and get some.. would I?" She asked.

If I got involved with the darkling government I would be in big trouble..

The whole story is very complicated. In the early times darklings and lightlings accepted their differences, and used each other's powers to promote both harmony and darkness in the world. But soon after, each started thinking that they were better than each other. Darklings began to think that the world would be better when it's gloomy and lightlings wanted the sun to brighten everything up. That's when's the Lightling and darkling war began to begin. Both forces were too powerful that it always seemed as a tie. It took overall one and a half decades to solve this problem. Each agreed to have different quarters, and if a lightling or darkling was found in their enemy quarter, they would be sentenced to death. But ever since the aura potion got around, many lightlings and darklings got out of that problem Scott-free and could go into each other's quarters and mess around with everyone. It won't be long till the governments figure out how to stop that though, so people try to live while they can till then. Unless someone could tell what they really were and black-mail them into buying stuff from them to keep their lips sealed.

"Please, there must be some other way I can change your mind" I pleaded.

"Well... There is something" she said. "Yes?" I asked. "You see, I travel a lot going to different places searching for ingredients for my potions. So, while I'm away, I close my shop, which doesn't allow sales to take place during those times. So...?" She asked. I never ran a shop before. But I guess I could try. Anything was better than death, certainly. "All Right" I said. "But won't you teach me how to run-" I was cut off. "Good! I'll be back in one hour" she vanished filling the already scented air with a distinct smell of smoke.

"Ok..." I said to myself. "This isn't going to be as interesting as I thought it would".


	3. Chapter 3

I felt quite awkward standing alone in the middle of the foreign room. One second I walked in, and the next second I was helping increase sales. My mind couldn't drop the subject of the strange old woman. She seemed the type that would need help crossing a road, or shovelling her driveway, but boy was I wrong. In reality, she was as fit as a fiddle. I sighed as I walked to the corner of the room and plopped down on the chair. It did look quite comfortable from afar, but I don't recommend sitting on it, because it would be considered a pain in the... Buttocks. I fiddled with the strange paperweight on the counter. it was made of stone. It had various carvings on it. Some weird letters of a different language. There was a potion stand on the corner of the table. In it there were three different potions. Green ones which helped detect a lie amongst phrases, red ones which helped figure out if anything was artificial, (probably Orums in this case) and blue ones which helped enhance sp- my thoughts were cut off when the door creaked open. I stood up. The first thought which popped into my mind was that it would be the old lady. "Wanted to teach me the basics firs-" I was cut off by myself. It wasn't her. I quickly composed myself. "Umm... How may I help you?" I asked mostly questioning myself at my way of greeting the customer. It was a boy. He looked around my age. "I need a vanish potion" he said. "Umm... Okay" I said. I felt embarrassed as I didn't know where it even was. I mentally scolded myself for not looking around at the potions. I looked around the shelves and it looked as if I was a customer myself. "Umm... Are you sure this is your shop?" He asked suspiciously. Something in his voice scared me. As if he was threatening me. It gave the impression that he only wanted officials around and not amateurs. "It's not my shop, I'm a helper" I said. His expression darkened. "You are a darkling right?" He asked. "Yes, of course." I said without missing a heartbeat. Somehow my mind wasn't exactly keen on trusting this stranger. His posture recovered into a casual position. A cheeky look alpeared on his face. "I'm guessing you have no idea how to run a shop?" He smirked. I cross my arms. "As if you have any idea where the potion is yourself" I spit back. He reached out for the shelf next to him and grabbed a potion all the while still looking at me. 'Show off' I mumbled. "Well, I guess you could help yourself. That would be..." I quickly walked to the counter and picked up a notepad which had all the prices of potions written on it. My eyes skid down the list and reached 'vanish potion' "that would be seven orums-" I looked up to see him gone. I ran out of the shop to see him running away. "Hey! Thief!" I shouted and chased after him, but he was too fast. I stood helplessly as I watched the last of his stupid black hair vanish as he went out of sight. "I stamped my foot on the ground in frustration. I looked around to see no one actually noticed the little thief. I turned and walked into the shop.

"Handled that well?" The old hag asked. Guess whose back. She was really getting on my nerves now. "I don't assume you could chase after him?" I asked rather rudely. My breath wasn't steady and my palms were clammy. She pointed at the blue vial on the counter. "That's a speed potion. Meant for catching thieves like him" she said matter of factly. "You could have told me earlier-oh yes, you vanished without saying a word" I said crossing my arms. "Young lady, to be a lightling or a darkling, you must know about certain potions. Especially the most common ones. Have you been living under a rock?" This lady is too sassy for her age. "You can blame my limited knowledge about potions on my mom. She doesn't encourage it." I said grumpily. "That is bad parenting" she said as she went back to sitting on her chair. "Tell me about it" I muttered under my breath. "Well, you are of no use to me now. Come along tomorrow at the same time. And don't even think about dismissing yourself." She said strictly. I'm not going to lie, she really does scare me. "In that case I'll need an aura potion" I said. She waddled to one of the shelves and pulled out a vial, the purple liquid glistened in it. She handed it over to me and I hid the vial in my skirt pocket before walking out of the shop.

Finally, my cottage came into sight. It was midnight, and the potion was wearing off quickly. I ran to my door and tried the handle mentally hoping that it wouldn't be locked. To my fortune, it creaked open slowly and I stepped in. The house was quiet. The only sound that could be heard was of the crickets which probably lived behind our door. I slowly tiptoed into my room. My room had two beds, one for me, and one for my brother. He was 14 years old. The beds were both pushed against the wall and were kept at a distance. We had a small table at the other end of the room, and that was pretty much it. We weren't rich, but we weren't poor either. Ron was fast asleep. His brown hair was scattered over his eyes making me doubt whether he was really asleep or was acting. I decided against the juvenile thought as I saw the uniform rising and setting of his chest. I crawled into my bed and settled under the covers, and wondered how I would escape the next night with my mom around. It was going to be very tough. But that old lady scared me. And I wasn't going to go against her words..


End file.
